


The Tale of The Cipher Twins

by TheJelliphish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arson, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: Bill Cipher is bored off his life. What if he burns it down and starts over?
Relationships: Amorphous Shape/Bill Cipher (One Sided), Pyronica/Tad Strange
Kudos: 9





	1. The Ciphers

There is a street. It is a very normal street. Every house on the street is identical, with a triangular roof and a nice little porch. In one of the houses lives a family. This family has a mother, a father, and twin boys. They are called the Ciphers. Their name is the only thing unusual about them. Mr and Mrs Cipher are completely normal. Mr. Cipher goes to work every day from 9-5. Mrs.Cipher stays home and makes sure her boys get to school on time. Her boys, Bill and Will, are little troublemakers. 

Bill is bored with his life. He is only 13 but he feels bored with all the normality on his street. One day he convinced Will that they should rebel, so they walked down to the local Wal-greens and bought some hair dye. They went to the bathroom and bleached their normally dark brown hair. Then they dyed their hair, Bill dyed his yellow while Will chose blue. 

They did not leave their shared bedroom ‘till Mrs.Cipher called them in for dinner. The boys sat down at the table while their parents brought in dinner. They were having spaghetti and meatballs. Bill had his hair out on display, unafraid of parental displeasure at his decision. Will, unlike his brother, had pulled his hood up over his hair, hoping Bill would take most of his mother's anger.

Mr.Cipher looked his boys up and down. “What did you do to your hair, Billius? And William, take down your hood,” Will reluctantly pulled down his hood, revealing his now blue hair. “You coloured your hair too William?” Mrs.Cipher stood up and placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder “Boys, tomorrow we are going to redye your hair, back to normal,” The twins groaned. They excused themselves and returned to their room. Bill slammed the door closed.

“Will, pack your bags. We are running away,” Bill ordered.  
“B-but why? W-won’t Mom-mmy will miss us!” Will cried.  
Bill was already grabbing clothes and other necessities and shoving them into his backpack. “Will, c’mon. I don’t want to have to leave you behind. Just pack,”  
Will just nodded and followed Bill’s lead. After they had their backpacks filled Will decided to break the silence “Can I at least write them a note? To say goodbye?”  
Bill looked over “Sure,” he said. He knew it wouldn’t matter. Will was barely a factor in his plan.

Later that night the twins stood on the street in front of their house. Bill turned to his brother and said “Okay, go walk to the park and sit on the swings. I’ll be there in a moment,”  
Will nodded and started walking towards the park. Bill waited for his brother to be out of his sight before reaching into his bag and grabbing a match box. He pulls out a match and lights it. He throws it into the dry summer grass in front of his house. It goes up in a blaze. He continues down the street repeating this process on each house. Soon he is standing at the end of his block, framed by the flames. He turns around and watches the fire devour his street. He lets out a cackle. Their laughter soon takes over and he is standing in front of the burning houses laughing like a madman. He hopes the firefighters don’t arrive any time soon. He turns around and walks away.

Will is sitting on the swing. His bag is leaned up against the post with a few of his favorite stuffed animals. He sees Bill walk up. “Bill! What took you s-so long?” he asks.  
Bill waves him off “Oh, don’t worry about it. C’mon let’s find somewhere to sleep,” They crawled into the playhouse and after a while fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Hedge Street Maniacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Will make some new friends.

The next morning they were shaken awake.  
“Mommy?” Will asked groggily. Bill sat up and glared at the young woman who had woken him.  
“Who are you?” Bill asked, his voice filled with venom. The girl had pink hair and very bright makeup.  
“Sorry for waking you. My name is Pyronica, but you can call me Py!” She said cheerfully, she motioned back to a ragtag gang of teens standing behind her “And these are my friends! We are the Hedge Street Maniacs!”  
Bill scoffed “Who’s your leader?”  
Pyronica looked offended “I am. What are such young kids, such as yourselves, doing sleeping on the playground?”  
Bill stood up “That is none of your business!”  
Py put her hands up “Okay, jeez kid! Do ya want to come back to our home base? You can live with us if ya don’t have anywhere to stay.”  
Will looked up at his brother “C’mon Bill, Can we please? It was cold last night and it’s barely Fall,”  
Bill nodded “I guess so. Alright, Pyronica. Yes, please,”

The children were led back to a large, run down house a few blocks away from the park. The house was painted black, though the paint was peeling off to reveal a cheery orange colour underneath. There was a large doorway at the front, with no door to be found. There used to be a porch wrapping around the house, but it had long fallen off, now there was a rope ladder leading to the door. “Welcome to our humble abode” said a shorter boy, with a pink bowl cut, the rest of the children chuckled. They proceed to climb up into the house. 

“Alrighty! We should introduce ourselves to our new guests y’all!” said Pyronica brightly.  
The small boy from before stepped forward “Hey, I’m Teeth, I am 14 almost 15.”  
A tall young man with shaggy green hair raised his hand “Hello, I am Eight-Ball. I am 17 years old,” He spoke in a thick accent.  
A short boy with dark skin and black hair spoke “I’m Paci-fire. I’m 15.”  
A very large man stepped forward, his hands moving quickly.  
“Uh..What is he doing?” asked Will.  
“Oh! Sorry! He’s signing. He can’t talk. He’s saying his name is The Boy Whose Name Must Never Be Said, but we all just call him Xanther. He is almost 18,” Pyronica explained.  
A small boy with dark blue hair waved “Hi! I’m Kryptos! I’m 13, just like you!”  
A very small man stepped forward, he had teal hair. “Hey, I’m Keyhole. I’m 17,” He had a keyhole shaped birthmark on his forehead.  
A man with a handlebar mustache and red hair ran into the hallway “Are we doing introductions?” he said while sliding to a stop “I’m Hector, I’m 21. I have to get back to work, nice meeting you,” then he ran back out of the room.  
Finally the last person was introduced. A thin girl with dark skin and rainbow hair stepped forward “Hiya! I’m Amy! I’m 14!”.  
Someone walked toward them “Py! Didja not tell me we had guests?” He kissed Pyronica on the cheek then turned to the boys “Hello, I’m Tad Strange, I am 19.” He had black hair and was ordinary looking, yet quite handsome.

Later that night they were all sitting around the living room eating mac and cheese.  
Py stood up and yawned. “Ok guys! It is the last day of summer! We need to get up bright and early to go shopping!”  
Tad nodded, “Yeah guys, back to school shopping is tomorrow. We need to be ready.”  
Bill cocked his head. “Wait. We are a bunch of kids living alone in a house and we still hafta go ta school?” he asked.  
Hector responded “Of course! We have all the kids go to school! We play family here, so that you all don’t have to go into foster care. But we don’t really care how you do in class, but you shouldn’t cause too much trouble,”  
The rest of the children stood up and said a chouresus of “Goodnight”s and then headed up stairs. Bill grabbed his brother's hand and headed up. When they got up stairs they saw 6 doors, each door had a little chalkboard hanging on it. After they brushed their teeth,they found the door with their names on it and went in. There was a cot for Will and a bunk for Bill, but they ended up sleeping together again.


	3. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready to go to school

The boys woke up in each other's arms for the second time that week. The sun shined brightly through the window onto the boys. They got up, and as they had never undressed made their way downstairs. All the children (and the adults) were sitting in the living room eating toast.   
Hector stood up “Okay! So we are going to the mall to get you all some new things for school! But, as you all know, we are going to glaum most of it. And y’all better not act hinky! We can’t get caught about all this or I might get left holding the bag!” Most of them nodded, but Bill and Will were confused.  
“What did he just say?” asked Will.   
Py looked over at Will. “He said that we are gonna steal most of the stuff,and we better not get caught,”

They all piled into Hector’s old school bus called ‘Veronica’ and drove to the mall. When they got there they went to a school supplies shop first. They bought a backpack, but not before stuffing 2 others inside it, and 4 more in Py’s very large purse. Then they went to the Salvation Army to find clothes.   
When they got there Hector loudly announced “Okay kiddos! Remember! We are trying to find the perfect scarf for Auntie Hilda’s birthday!” and then a low whisper he told them to “Go find clothes, put ‘em in your bag, and then we’ll buy a scarf and then get the Hell outta here. And don’t be a sap.”   
Bill and Will set off with Py. “Pyronica? You said you are the leader? But it sounds like Hector is the leader?”  
Py rubbed the back of her neck “Yeah...Well I may have bluffed a bit. I’m his right hand lady! I’m the second in command…”   
The boys went and found some new clothes. In about a quarter hour everyone had gathered at the register.  
Amy ran up to the group. “Uncle Hector! Uncle Hector! I found a pretty scarf for Auntie Hilda!” She was waving around this hideous mustard yellow scarf. Hector paid for the scarf and they quickly walked back to the bus.

The next day they all got in the bus bright and early to get to school on time. They were all dressed up nice to make a good impression. Py even did Amy and Bill’s makeup!   
On the ride to school Bill was getting a little worried “Did you register us as ourselves? We don’t want them to know it’s us?!” He asked.   
Tad turned to him “Don’t worry kid, we aren’t that dumb. Plus, you are going to a different school now. You and your brother will be using my last name, remember that,” Bill nodded as the bus pulled up to the front of the school.

The group walked into the school and pulled out the schedules Pyronica had drawn out for them that morning.   
“Bill! I have Ms. Francis Turnbull! Do you have her too?” Will asked his brother.  
Bill looked down at his sheet “Oh. No. I...I have Mr.Spockner,” Bill looked at Will and he decided to have a word with the office about putting him in his brother’s class. He walked to the office, the others trailing behind him. “Excuse me,” he said.  
An older woman looked up from behind the desk “Yes, dear?”   
Bill walked up to the desk and slammed his schedule down. “I think there has been a mistake,” he growled.  
The woman, her name tag read Marlene grabbed the schedule “Manner, young man. Let me see,” she typed something into her computer “No, this is correct. Do you have a problem with being in Mr.Spockner’s class?” she asked.  
Bill nodded “Yes. I need to be in Francis Turnbull’s class, with my brother,” He was growing impatient.   
“I’m sorry about that, but it is too late to rearrange schedules. You will still have recess and lunch with your brother. Now get to class, you don’t want to be late now do you?” She said. The other children left for their classes.  
Bill’s vision grew red with rage “FUCK! I DON’T CARE IF IT’S TOO LATE! I NEED TO BE WITH WILL!” He stomped his feet and threw a pencil, the tip of the pencil sticking into the wall next to Marlene’s head.  
Will threw his arms around Bill’s neck. “Bill! Calm down! We will be fine. Calm down, please,” he sniffled.  
Bill’s eyes softened “Ok. Sorry Will. Sorry if I scared you. Ok,” He grabbed it brother’s hand and walked out of the office.  
As they left Will heard Marlene whisper “Dear God,” and start to call someone on the phone.


	4. Deals and Death Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has some problems, and Bill resolves them as best he can!

As Bill walked into his class he was the last to get there. The whole class turned to look at the new student.  
The teacher turned to look at him. “Ah, hello! You must be our newest student! Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?”  
Bill’s hands turned to fist as he tried to contain his anger. He took three slow, deep breaths. “Um, sure. Hello! I’m Bill Ci-I mean Bill Strange! My favorite colour is yellow! I have a twin brother and he is in Ms. Turnbull’s class!” with that he sat down next to a timid looking boy.  
Mr.Spockner nodded “Thank you for sharing Bill” he turned towards the white board.  
Over in Ms. Turnbull’s class Will was introducing himself “Um..Hi? M-my name is Will S-strange. And I-I hav-ve a brother named Bill. U-uh...I hope I can make some friends?” he went and sat next to Amy.  
“Thank you for sharing, Will,” said Ms. Turnbull.

Later that day, at recess, Bill ran out to meet his brother. “Will! How has your day been?” he yelled while pushing through gaggles of teens.  
“Hi! Bill! Uh, I’ll tell you as we walk?” Will said as he grabbed his brother’s hand. They began to walk around the field in silence.  
Bill grew impatient “So! Will, how was your class? Made any new friends?” At his brothers questions Will’s eyes filled with tears “Shit. Will? What happened?”  
Will looked up at his twin “Um..There’s this girl...Martha. And s-she kept sending me mean notes in class,” He sniffled.  
Bill’s hands curled into fists “And where is this Martha?” he asked through clenched teeth.  
“O-over there,” Will pointed to a tall brunette standing in a corner, talking animatedly to a bunch of friends, “She’s the one. She's really p-popular,” 

Bill put a hand to his brother’s chest “Stay here. I’ll deal with her,” He strode away before Will could protest. As he got near to the popular girls they all fell silent and turned to look at him. “What do you want?” Martha snarled at him,  
“Hello! I heard you were very unkind to my brother earlier today, is that true?” Bill said.  
The tall girl looked down at the small boy “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said with a smirk.  
“Lies!” Bill exclaimed, he accusingly placed a finger on her chest, he leaned in close to her face “You only speak lies, you skank!”  
She stepped back, some of the children were starting to circle around, anticipating a fight. “Skank? You can’t talk, freak!” Martha retorted, “If I know anything, your brother won’t last a week at this school and neither will you! I doubt he’ll make any friends!” a chorus of laughter exploded from her friends, even though what she said wasn’t funny.  
“You...You...YOU CAN NOT TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! What is WRONG with you, bitch? WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!?” He was up in her face now, he slapped the girl across the face.  
She stumbled back, shocked “Y-you hit me! What the hell?”  
Bill stepped back “You do anything, ANYTHING, even remotely negative to my brother again...AND I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! I mean...you might just be the next face on a milk carton!” he finished cheerfully “Understand?”  
She looked scared “Uh..yeah...I understand,” She stood there, frozen in confusion and fear.  
“Very good! Well then I’ll be off! I’ll go console my dear brother! Toodles!” He waved and skipped away.  
She turned to her lackeys and made the crazy motion with her hand. “C’mon let’s go, girls.” And the group stalked away.


	5. Bill loses his temper, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha's friend Tina is a snitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this whole mess of a story is terrible. I don't edit and this is my first story ever. Also I have no idea where this is going. Hope y'all like it any ways!

After lunch they learned that the two 8th grade classes merged in the second half of the day. The class was taught in the cafetorium. Will sat in between Bill’s legs, Bill’s arms wrapped protectively around his brother. Martha and her friend group sat down about a yard from the boys. Bill looked at the girls and growled. Will snuggled deeper into Bill’s chest. 

Mr.Spockner sat down on the edge of the stage “Alrighty eighth graders! Today we are just doing some icebreakers as it is the first day. Ms.Turnbull, would you like to introduce the activity?”  
“Yep! Okay, kids, first we are going to make a circle!” Ms.Turnbull said. The students all stood up and made a circle. Bill and Will were still hand in hand. “Okay! Good job! Now we are going to go around the circle and say our names, our favorite colour, and one fun fact about us! I will go first! My name is Ms.Turnbull, my favorite colour is purple, and I have a pet cat named Pants!”  
Soon it got to Will “H-hi? My name is W-will...Um...My favorite colour is blue, and this is my brother Bill,” He motioned to Bill.  
Bill nodded “Hello! My name is Bill! My favorite colour is yellow! And one fact about me is that I know 74 different ways to kill a human!” The teachers looked a little concerned at that last part, but most of the students laughed nervously. The game moved on.  
After everyone had introduced themselves one of Martha’s goons raised her hand. “Yes Tina?” Said Mr.Spockner  
“Um...Mr.Spockner? Bill hit Martha during recess! And he threatened to kill her! I didn’t want to snitch, but he is scary,” She said. Martha nodded in satisfaction.  
Bill stormed over to Tina. “Lies! I was defending my Will! You all saw! She was bullying him and I couldn’t stand still and let it happen!”  
Multiple children added on to Tina’s claim saying they had seen it themselves and they could vouch for her. “He did! He hit me!” cried Martha.  
Mr.Spockener stood up “Okay. Martha, Bill, and Will. Come with me to the principal's office,” he turned to his college “Ms.Turnbull, can you handle the rest of the class?” Ms.Turnbull nodded.

The children followed their teacher in silence. They reached the office and sat down while Mr.Spockner went to talk to the principal. Marlene called Martha’s mother and Tad, and asked them to come down to the school ASAP.  
About 15 minutes later both Martha’s mother and Tad walked in. Martha’s mother was giving Tad confused looks because he was 19 and looked it too, and his “sons” are 13.  
Mr.Spockner beckoned everyone to come into the office. “Thank you for joining us, Mr.Strange and Mrs.Jones. So here has been some conflict between your children,”  
“What did those boys do to my Martha?” Mrs.Jones asked hysterically.  
Bill stood up “Your daughter was bullying my brother! So I had to defend him!” he yelled. Will nodded shakily.  
“Um..Mr.Principal, could you please explain what happened?” Tad asked, while rubbing circles into Will’s back.


	6. Chapter 6

I am going to continue writing this story, but I just don't have any inspiration right now. Thank you all for the support so far! Also, I have no idea where this story is going, so if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them! Thank you all!


End file.
